Stitches
by Kyla45
Summary: It was simply stitching things together to create something new, and something old. [Naruto & Sasuke][Drabble][Oneshot]


He didn't know why he did it. But, he knew for sure that is wasn't because he was lonely or heartbroken. Nope, definitely now. Maybe he was going insane–who knew?

The only thing he knew, was that once the idea came, he found himself coming home to his empty apartment with some sewing needles and thread.

Then he started.

He took an old blanket, cutting out a piece of fabric the size of a large watermelon. He folded it and then awkwardly cut the shape he wanted. After searching his entire apartment he found all the fabric he needed, and all the different colors he wanted them to be.

Next, he started sewing. It was slow, long work. At first he had to practice because he really had no idea what he was doing. Soon enough though the stitches became easier to sew and he became fluid in his movements.

One day he sat down on his bed after a good bowl of ramen to continue his project. He started sewing deftly and his mind wandered. His (surely insane) mind conjured up memories of one person in particular. Sasuke.

Memories swirled, and the one that chose to stand out then was that of the 'Ultimate Loss Battle' (as Naruto now called it ((secretly, of course)) for obvious reason). While he thought of this his hand continued to sew, but the stitches became rough, close together and harsh. His face became subdued and he frowned lightly.

The stitches he sewed were still crude and tight, and this did not change for a long time.

Within two days he had gotten a lot done. Keeping the same notion in mind (that he was not, under any terms, lonely) he started to sew the next piece of fabric. While he went through the by-now familiar patterns of cutting, shaping with scissors and the weaving of his needle his mind (which he still considered quite insane) traveled down memory lane once more.

He thought of Sasuke, again. He thought of sparring with him, training until they had to support each other back to camp.

As he worked the stitches became loose, just tight enough to stay in place. The stitches were spaced out and lengthy. A small smile graced Naruto's lips as memories continued to invade his calmed mind.

His stitches stayed long and loose, and this did not change for a long time.

Throughout the next week, after missions and training he spent his time sewing. Each time, the past came back to either haunt or greet him. Each time, his stitches would change and become uneven as his hands worked in tune with his thoughts.

Now, as Naruto sat on the only chair that was placed next to his small table, he looked down at his work, satisfied. He only needed to make a few finishing touches...

He did just that, his mind taking the usual course and thinking once again of Sasuke. And once again, while his attention wavered from sewing neat stitches, the onslaught that the memories brought made his hand start small, wavering stitches.

Nicknames that were always more of a mean to show affection, at least to Naruto, echoed in his mind. Naruto smiled ruefully as he finally finished sewing.

Then, all that was left to do was to rip up and fluff the cotton balls under his sink and stuff them into his handy-work. Two black buttons here...some black yarn...

Another hour went by, and Naruto sighed in accomplishment. He held his finished project up to admire his work. It was essentially crudely done, but the appearance was unmistakable. It would do.

For a second Naurto was happy, but then the realization came back into his senses.

How...pathetic must one person be? But, Naruto thought as he shook his head, he wasn't lonely. No, he wasn't, not one bit. This had nothing to do with loneliness, or longing, or any pang that tortured Naruto's chest.

No, the blond told himself, I am definitely not lonely.

" Not lonely," he whispered as he held the soft, misshaped doll of one Sasuke Uchiha with two black buttons for eyes and black yarn as hair, in his hands.

* * *

" Oi, dobe, what the hell is this?" Sasuke asked skeptically as he held the doll that looked very much like he once did. A dark blue shirt, beige-ish shorts and pale skin. Two black buttons acted as eyes, and short black yarn covered the top of the doll's head. There was no mouth, and as Sasuke payed closer attention, he noticed the stitching was done horribly. Sometimes it was tight and small, long and big, or small and anything but straight. In some places the stitches looked almost like zigzags and it was all done unevenly as a whole.

The appearance, the cutting, everything, it just wasn't put together very well. All though it was recognizable, it was still quite deformed.

Naruto looked over at his former-teammate, who was currently holding his prized possession.

Sasuke had come back; that had almost been the happiest day of the blond's life...after all that time...but then again, nothing had changed when he came back...what had he expected?

The doll that it's model was holding was the only comfort Naruto received on a daily basis. Just to see the mouthless, button-eyed doll was the highlight of his day.

Naruto smiled sadly. " I was lonely," he uttered, barely audible as he lowered his gaze. He didn't know why, but he suddenly found his vision watery as he stared at the floor.

" Lonely enough to make a damn _doll_ of me? You idiot."

Naruto flinched, unwilling to admit that his eyes were swimming. Sasuke was back...and what did he have to show for the time they were separated? Nothing but yet another loss to his rival, his weakness; in the form of a fucking doll. His obvious weakness, his inability to do anything right...and the fact...the question...why...why had he missed the damn bastard so much?

Why had he been so terribly and unbearably...lonely?

Oh yes, Naruto thought himself quite the moron then. Quite the sad moron.

" Right. I think I'll go and get some ramen, teme," he uttered the insult, usually pronounced so vehemently, softly and pathetically.

He kept his gaze glued to the floor as his feet dragged on the floor, making his way to the door. What was this bastard doing in his apartment again? Why was he still here? It didn't matter...a couple dozen bowls of Ichiraku ramen would cure the dull aching that thrummed inside him with every breath.

He felt a hand grab his wrist. He slowly looked up, his eyes stinging. He was met with dark, stunning eyes.

Sasuke looked at him, he seemed quite emotionless. His eyes narrowed and Naruto didn't react, blink (although, that was the last thing he wanted to do...the liquid forming in his eyes was making it hard to see, and he didn't want to let the water leak down his face) or even show any facial expression. He just wanted to get his ramen before the darkness threatened to consume him.

" You damn idiot," the raven hissed, his grip tightened on Naruto's wrist. " Why the hell are you crying?"

" I'm not crying, teme." Naruto was appalled at the shaky quality of his voice.

" Don't cry," Sasuke said, softer then before. " I missed you too."

Naruto's mind froze, along with his entire body. He was soon defrosted though, as lips met his own, a hand tenderly placed at the back of his head, bringing him closer. It was contact he had only ever dreamed about, it was so soft, so warm...so heavenly.

His eyes fluttered shut and he clutched at Sasuke's shirt, savoring every millisecond. He kissed back softly, yet desperately. Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke!! His mind screamed for the one thing he had been denied for so long... the one thing he loved but couldn't have reached...for the longest time. And now his built up tears fell relentlessly.

We they separated for air, Naruto didn't release his grip on Sasuke's shirt. The other let his hand travel to Naruto's cheek as he brushed a couple of tears away.

" I told you not to cry," Sasuke said gruffly.

Naruto actually smiled a watery smile. He almost laughed. Sasuke, a man of few words; and the few always had meaning impacted into each syllable.

Naruto threw his arms around the other, clutching tightly. He didn't want to move...he didn't want Sasuke to leave again. Not again. Never again. He felt as Sasuke encircled his strong arms around him, and it was the most comforting thing Naruto had ever experienced.

The blond buried his head into the other's shoulder. He felt so tired all of a sudden...

Sasuke felt Naruto beginning to droop in his arms, so he half dragged, half carried him to the small bed.

He lay him down and as he was about to walk away to felt a tug at his shirt. Then a whisper, so pitiful and full of swirling emotions that Sasuke couldn't react for a short time.

" Stay," Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke slipped into the bed beside the blond, covering them both with the blankets.

" Whatever dobe," he said with a slight–but soft–smile as he felt Naruto cuddle up to him, hugging him as if his life depended on it.

Naruto smiled too, widely, crazily, tenderly, _happily_. Sasuke would stay. He felt as though he would never have to make ugly dolls or uneven stitches ever again.

Because, the seams, the threads... the stitches that bound his life would never be uneven or loose with Sasuke by his side.

* * *

Good man. Can you imagine Naruto sewing? Haha. Another drabblish one-shot ( I just can't seem to keep much 'sunshine daisies and ponies' happiness ) But yeah. No idea where this idea came from, buuuut, here it is. Hah, review and tell me what you thought! Good, bad? Or jut plain stupid. -sigh- well.

To my youtube buddy, avatarfangirl425, (if you even read this, lol) 'tis yet another sasunaru fic. haha, I am getting majorly obsessed.

Mucho love!


End file.
